


Today Is A Special Day

by lazyrobokitty



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Sexual Slavery, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3223586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyrobokitty/pseuds/lazyrobokitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today is Echo’s creation day, and Jazz has a special treat for his little slave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today Is A Special Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the-one-called-dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the-one-called-dragon).



> Happy birthday to my wifey! <3 Go and give her some love on her Tumblr over here: http://the-one-called-dragon.tumblr.com/  
> This one-shot is based on a roleplay between us two. In this, Jazz was a Decepticon spy the whole time, and since the war has been won, he's been granted his own special slave as a reward for his hard work.
> 
> Echo belongs to the-one-called-dragon.

“Rise and shine, little slave~” Echo’s optics flickered online quickly as the all too familiar voice floated above her. Her internal chronometer informed her that is was little past eight in the morning and much earlier than her master would usually wake her.

_She must’ve done something wrong_ … her spark skipped a beat at the thought, the sudden rush of fear bringing her to her senses much faster, _what if he’d found out about_ -

“That’s it,” Jazz smirked, his red visor flashing with delight to see her sky blue optics staring up at him in fear, “Yes, my pet, I know it’s early, but today is a very special day.” Special day? Her confusion must have shown on her face because he continued with a demeaning laugh, “Don’t look so confused, whore, can’t you even remember your own creation day?”

Her creation day? How had he known _that_?

She mentally shook herself. Master knew everything (mostly) about her, she had no secrets from him, no privacy. She had no right to it.

“You are such a kind master for remembering your slave’s creation day, my Lord,” she spoke carefully, hoping he didn’t notice the way her voice shook. Her master wasn’t known for his generosity unless she’d been especially well behaved, or she was being punished…

“Yes, I know my pet, and such a good pet you’ve been,” his voice turned into a satisfied purr, servo starting a trail down her frame, making her squirm, “Would you like to know what I’ve got you?”

“Yes master, please,” she said softly, complete with desirable moan as she pressed into his touches, all for her master’s enjoyment.

“Such a needy slave,” Jazz murmured approvingly, engine revving as he felt her frame heat beneath his servos, “But patience, I’ll give you what you crave a little later.” Moving away from her, he motioned for her to sit up, a command she followed instantly and without question. “Now close your optics.”

It took all of Echo’s self-control not to whimper as she did as she was told. With her optics shut she couldn’t see if a blow was coming…or worse. Images of her ‘training’ flashed before her optics. The pain, the way he’d felt moving inside her, breaking her apart-

Before she could hyperventilate, she felt something wrap around her neck. Not suffocating, not painful, but surprisingly gentle and light. Whatever it was, the material was soft and smooth.

“There, open your optics,” her master commanded as his servos moved away from her neck. Obediently, her optics flickered online, servo instantly moving to her neck as she tried to look down at whatever it was. The material felt like leather, and she could feel metal imbedded into it in a very specific Cybertronian design. It was a crest, the same she saw every day, the mark of her master’s ship.

This was a claim, another to add to the list anyway, another way to show that she was his.

“Well, do you like your new collar, pet? I think the silver complements your nicely,” Jazz prompted impatiently when she didn’t speak, his tone sending her scrambling internally for words.

“Oh yes, my generous master!” she quickly slid off the berth and bowed, just as she’d been taught to, “I am sorry for hesitating; your kindness to such a lowly slave as I momentarily left me speechless.” Eager to make up for her fumble, especially while her master seemed to be in a good mood, she moved forward, faceplate nuzzling his panel. “Is there any way I can make this up to you, my Lord?”

Above her, Jazz’s engine rumbled in approval, servo moving down to pet her helm tenderly, “I think you know how,” his panel slid open with a click, his spike unpressurized. It wouldn’t remain that way for long though.

Without another word, she eagerly licked along his length in the way she knew her master liked before taking the tip into her mouth and sucking. Yes, she would please him, and pleasing him would bring its own reward.

Optics darting up to look at him as she swallowed his length with expert slowness, spark thrumming with delight when he growled in approval, tightening his hold on her helm. “Yes…just like that…” his engine kicked up a notch, visor darkening. Eager to keep him satisfied, she started to gradually increase her pace, taking care to lavish attention on each perfectly crafted ridge. He was superior to her in every way, and his frame needed and deserved all the worship she could give it. This was her destiny, her job, her place in the world, and if her master told her she loved it, then she loved it.

For his part, Jazz rubbed her helm tenderly, bucking forward every time her lips reached the base of his spike. She was so good, and so well trained, thanks completely to him of course. Ever since he’d brought her, he’d been training her for this, breaking her spirit and her will to fit his exact needs. And now this exquisite beauty was all his and his alone. Oh if only he’d taken her mother too, how amazing that would’ve been. Two beautiful whores to serve him, oh if only.

This could only go on for so long though before the inevitable happened. His servos tightened around her helm, almost to the point of pain, “Stay pet.” The Decepticon above her growled softly, voice full of lust as he took over, slamming his spike down her throat as he held her helm in place, enjoying the way she moaned around him. Such a tease.

Looking down her frame, his gaze lingered on her permanently open panel, smirking to see the small puddle of lubricants beneath her. Oh yes, she was an accomplished tease.

“There…oh yes, that’s it pet…yes…” he moaned softly, optics narrowing in pleasure behind his visor, “Such a good pet…do you want your master to feed you? Are you hungry, little one?”

She deliberately swallowed around his spike in response, a small smirk forming on her face. Of course she’d been trained to respond with a full mouth too, she was serving a commander.

“Oh you are a needy pet aren’t you…” he purred with delight, giving her a smirk of his own, increasing his pace in her mouth. He was close, but he’d need a little more to tip him over.

Smirk turning devious, he unlocked the hidden compartment in his back, one of his many tentacle like appendages sliding out and down to her bared valve. She let out the most desirable squeak around his spike when he pushed the tip inside, trying to buck down onto it. “Make some noise for me…” he growled, rubbing her helm again, “But don’t overlo-ah-ad until I command it.”

She murmured her ascent around his length, optics rolling back when he finally plunged his tentacle deep into her, knocking against her ceiling node. Instantly he set a fast, hard pace inside her valve with no preparation. With this pace, it wouldn’t take long for her to overload, but she would obey her orders to the letter.

Fortunately for her though, Jazz wasn’t feeling particularly restrained today. The tentacle jerked and shuddered inside her as his spike slammed down her throat, his growls of pleasure only increasing in volume.

“O-Overload pet,” he commanded, voice husky as his own overload threatened to overtake him, “Overload now!” She gladly did as commanded, screaming around his spike as he forced it down her throat completely, transfluid spurting and forcing her to swallow.

“Such a good pet,” his engine growled, panting hard as his overload subsided, his depressurizing spike pulling out of her mouth with a wet ‘pop’, “Did you enjoy that?”

“Yes…yes my master,” she mewled, her own vents working hard to cool her down after her own overload. 

“Good,” without warning - not that she ever got any anyway – he grabbed her and threw her back onto the berth, pinning his slave underneath him, “Now for the main event~” Echo bucked up against him, eager to please. She may be trapped in a life of slavery to the Decepticon who betrayed her parents, but at least she could have some fun.


End file.
